particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Reglair Aircraft Factory
Reglair Aircraft Factory (val.: Fabryka Samolotów Reglair) is a conglomerate, and a plane manufacturing company operating in Valruzia and Dorvik. It is based in Nowogard, Valruzia. The company employs 99.100 people in 6 different factories in Valruzia and Dorvik. The first Reglair factory was established in Fairfax, Dorvan in 4032, in 4085 seconds was opened in Haldor, Kordusia and the third one in Ussendorf in 4102. In 4325 the company was moved to Valruzia with the opening of 3 additional factories in Brzansk and Hel. In 4324 with the acquisition of 90% of the Valruzian Aviation Works it became the largest plane manufacturer on Terra with the total output of 890 aircraft in 4325. In 4350 it became part of the Reglair Company which is a conglomerate of companies from aerospace, aeronautics and defense sectors. History Reglair began as a consortium of Dorvish aerospace manufacturers: Dorvish Luftbus, Martel-Schmidt-Lianne AG and Luftkrausse AG under the name Reglair Industrie AG. The agreement between the three companies leaders allowed to merging all three companies into a simplified joint-stock company in 4102 under the name of Reglair Flugzeugbau AG owned by the Reglair (80%) and other investors (20%). Reglair had three key sites in three major cities in Dorvik, but the final assembly took place in Fairfax. After the corporate headquarters has been moved to Valruzia in 4325, the company started to shift its production to newly established factories in Hel and Brzansk. Products Currently, the company manufactures 8 types of commercial passenger and cargo planes all labeled with the letter "i" in front of a number which specifies the plane. Currently, Reglair planes are the most popular passenger planes in Terra with more than 14.500 Reglair planes currently in service. The company offers its planes to regular airlines, governments to serve as the official air transport of the highest officials, as well as to the air force of different countries in which Reglair planes fits perfectly as transportation planes or thanks to wide variety of designs can serve as an aerial refueling unit. {| class="wikitable sortable" width=100% ! Plane ! Picture ! Number built (in service) ! Seating MAX ! Available Versions |- | i1 | | 6 420 | 130 | D - Domestic ER - Extended Range LR - Long Range RBJ - Reglair Business Jet |- | i2 | | 1 940 | 190 | D - Domestic ER - Extended Range LR - Long Range RBJ - Reglair Business Jet |- | i3 | | 11 900 | 230 | ER - Extended Range LR - Long Range RBJ - Reglair Business Jet |- | i4 | | 7 200 | 580 | D - Domestic ER - Extended Range LR - Long Range |- | i5 | | 980 | 270 | ER - Extended Range LR - Long Range RBJ - Reglair Business Jet |- | i6 | | 2 100 | 320 | ER - Extended Range LR - Long Range |- | i7 | | 1 900 | 410 | ER - Extended Range LR - Long Range |- | i8 | | 900 | 350 | R - Extended Range LR - Long Range RBJ - Reglair Business Jet Category:Corporations in Dorvik Category:Corporations in Valruzia Category:Economy of Valruzia